Strangers
by ObsessiveChordDisorder
Summary: She's an Emmy nominated Broadway actress, so why is she wasting her time talking in chat rooms on the internet? And why does she willingly give out her email to a person whom she has never met before? There's a first for everything, right?


Prologue

_**Hello Fanfictioners, I am new to this sort of thing, but because Evanberry is a beautiful couple, I thought I'd give it a shot. I got inspiration while on Twitter and decided to see how far this story can go. Yes, the beginning is short, but I'm just introducing people so far, so expect longer chapters! Hope to hear some feedback from all of you! Thank you Loves! **_

She didn't know what possessed her to open her internet browser and type in that certain web address. She was slightly buzzed and wasn't thinking straight. It has been a long week, her final show was earlier that evening. She had auditioned for two different Broadway productions and was waiting impatiently for a call back. She had also received a call from a record label, offering her the chance to record her own solo album, which she was going to accept as soon as she found out whether or not she got the Broadway roles.

The 'Omegle' icon appeared on the screen and instead of exiting the browser and leaving her computer to go watch something on the tele; she just grabbed another beer and sat back down in front of the screen.

**[11:34 pm]**  
_You are now chatting with a stranger. Say hi!_

She shook her head, the greeting message only made it more awkward to know that she was talking to someone she had never met.

Stranger: Hi

You: Hello

Stranger: This is awkward, isn't it?

You: A little... I've never done this before.

Stranger: I've talk on here a few other times, but it's always awkward.

You: What time is it where you are?

Stranger: It's about 11:30 at night where I am, so it's not too late.

You: You're on the east coast?

Stranger: Yes, New York to be exact.

You: Well that's coincidental.

Stranger: What do you mean?

You: I too, live in New York.

Stranger: Really? What part of New York do you live in?

You: Let's keep some mystery in this, shall we?

Stranger: You're right. For all I know, you could be some old man living in Egypt and your only ambition in life is to lick my body.

You: I am most certainly not an old man living in Egypt, who wants to do unspeakable to you and your body. I'm slightly offended you would even suggest that.

Stranger: I didn't mean to upset you, I was just joking. I can confirm that I'm not a creeper either, so you don't have to worry.

You: You could be lying, I mean, you did just accuse me of wanting to lick your body.

Stranger: My body is irresistible; everyone wants a piece of me, that's just how it is.

You: And you're conceded, I'm about to exit this chat.

Stranger: Why do you take everything so seriously? You need to lighten up a little bit.

You: It's been a long week and beer isn't helping.

Stranger: Do you want to talk about it?

You: Even if I did tell, you wouldn't believe it.

Stranger: How do you know?

You: I just do. I should go, this was a nice chat, but I've got stuff to do and places to be.

Stranger: You need to be somewhere at 11:56 in the morning?

You: Well apparently I'm a creepy old man, so I could be going to pick up girls at this time in the morning.

Stranger: That was a joke, remember?

You: Are you sure? Maybe I am a creepy man.

Stranger: I don't think you are.

You: How would you know?

Stranger: Thought you had somewhere to be?

You: I do, so this is goodbye.

Stranger: Wait! I enjoy talking to you, you're seriousness is quite funny, when can we talk again?

You: I'm not sure.

Stranger: Can I have your email? So we can continue our conversation?

You: I don't know if I can trust you.

Stranger: Now I'm offended.

You: BroadwayBorngmail

Stranger: I knew you couldn't resist me! TroutyMouthgmail

You: Trouty Mouth? What are you? A fish?

Stranger: It's nickname that stuck with me since high school.

You: Weird... I'm getting off now, talk to you later Trouty.

_You have left the chat_

She shook her head and threw away her now empty beer bottle. She had a headache and needed some rest because she had to wake up early to attend a meeting with her manager in the morning. She shut down her computer, grabbed her phone, and walked to her room to get some sleep before waking up at the crack of dawn. Being known is a lot of work and waking up early is one of the negatives of being famous. She changed into her scrubs and crawled into her bed. She lay there, tossing and turning until her phone chimed next to her, signaling a new email. She grabbed her phone, blinded slightly by the brightness of the screen, and opened the new mail message.

To: BroadwayBorngmail  
From: TroutyMouthgmail

**[12:23 am]**

_Hey, I know we just spoke, but I wanted to try out this email to see whether or not you played me. I had a good time talking to you even if you had an attitude during the majority of the conversation. Hope you sleep well!_

Before I go, I would like to get to know you better. Let's start with simple questions, how old are you?

Sweet dreams,  
Trouty

She hit 'respond' and composed her message.

To: TroutyMouthgmail  
From: BroadwayBorngmail  
**  
[12:27]**  
_  
Thanks for waking me up. And if you didn't notice already, I gave you the correct email. This is a short email, but I really need to get some sleep, busy day tomorrow. I'll send you a longer message some other time, just not now._

Simple questions? I'm fine with that. I'm 25 and you? How old are you?

I'll only be able to have sweet dreams if a certain stranger doesn't email right as I'm about to fall asleep.

We'll talk some other time,  
The creepy old man

She turned her phone off this time, hoping that she wasn't bugged the rest of the night. She lay there once again, not believing that Rachel Barbra Berry, Emmy nominated Broadway actress, was having late night/early morning conversations with someone she had never met. There's a first for everything, right?


End file.
